The present invention relates to a multistage signal transmission connector and, more particularly, to a connector including a plurality of small signal terminals, such that the connector has extra space for more signal terminals for multistage signal transmission.
A signal terminal for a signal transmission connector is generally comprised of a first pin, a second pin, and a ring interconnected between the first pin and the second pin. The first pin is configured to connect with a multi-signal plug, and the second pin is configured to connect with signal lines, forming electrical connection between the multi-signal plug inserted into the connector and the signal lines. However, the above signal terminal having two pins is U-shaped and, thus, occupies a larger space when mounted in the connector, such that the overall volume of the connector is bulky and cannot permit installation of a plurality of signal terminals, which is disadvantageous to multistage signal transmission.